


I Don't Burn in Teal Anymore

by Andromaca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: “I have loved you for many years, and I will for many more. I have loved you since you looked at me through the net for the first time, and I have loved you even though I was not ready to admit it.”





	

In this dorm room, while our friends and teammates and acquaintances are out and about downstairs, I love you the most. With my arm draped on your chest, with our hands intertwined and with you sleeping soundly under me, I love you the most.  
  
The way your chest heaves, the way your mouth hangs open a little, with you tongue peeking just the slightest bit from behind your teeth, the way your disheveled hair falls on your pillow – I love all these things. I love your broad shoulders, I love your olive complexion. I love everything of you, and I love you.  
  
I could tell you how much I love you, I could tell you how much I appreciate it when you are with me, but you know I was never good with words. You know I am never able to tell you I love you back, when you kiss me or when you hug me.  
  
I know you don't know how to have your way with words, and I love you even though you never tell me what you are thinking about, and I love you even though you never talk about your feelings. I love you, and I will give you however much time you might need.  
  
I love you, I love you every time. I love you when you encourage me to do my best and to try my hardest just by playing with me, I love you when you kiss me before heading off to your morning run, I love you when we pull all nighters to study for our finals and you kiss me between a gulp of red bull and another one – I would love you even if I was blind and deaf and I didn't get to see your face when I come home from either work or class in the evening and you are waiting for me to start eating.  
  
I have loved you for many years, and I will for many more. I have loved you since you looked at me through the net for the first time, and I have loved you even though I was not ready to admit it.  
  
When at night I am lying in the small dorm bed we both sleep on, and my back is cold because of the wall it's touching, I think that I was an idiot for ever thinking I could despise you – I was an idiot for thinking I didn't love you. I do, and I did. When at night I laid in bed, warm under my blanket because I didn't have anyone pushing me towards the wall, I thought that I would never share what was mine, I deserved it, it was my property. But with you now, with my bed supporting _both_ our weights – I don't think I'd mind sharing my things.  
  
When in the morning, on the weekends we spend at your parents' house, I wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking, I realise it was foolish of me to think my food tasted better than anyone else's. When I have barely eaten all week because I have no time between classes, I know it's a blessing I have you with me – I'd never tell you this, but I think you don't need me to.  
  
When it's evening and I come back to the dorm and you bought Chinese takeout on the way home, I wish I could finish class earlier so we would walk home together, I wish I could hold your hand and come with you to our favourite Chinese dumplings place – but when we are both in our pyjamas, and I show you my favourite TV series while we share a bowl of pop corn, I think that maybe I am not entirely unlucky, because after all I do get to see you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder and while Netflix is still on.  
  
When it's dawn and I can't sleep because I drank too much coffee before going to bed, and the lightest sun rays filter through the window, and you are bathed in pink – I feel the need to kiss every inch of you that I can see. I want to make you feel as loved and appreciated as you are, because I never kiss you first when I am not bugging you, and I wouldn't want you to think I don't love you half as much as I do.  
  
When we are together, when we are apart, I love you the same as always, because you text me every other hour and you call me every other day, and because, even though we are miles apart, you listen to me and my little anecdotes from my everyday life as if we were together, and as if they were the most interesting things you have ever listened to. I appreciate how you wouldn't hang up on me even if I spoke for hours, I appreciate how you let me rant about petty things that bother me, I appreciate it that I sometimes hear your mother calling for you on your side of the line, and that every time you politely tell her you couldn't help because you are busy already – all the attention you give me, I love it.  
  
I love all this we have together, and I love you, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhh oh yes! this was my piece for the ushioi zine, which i am so happy to be a part of (the biggest thanks goes to ushioisquad on tumblr for making this happen)!
> 
> i love these two boyz


End file.
